Is this the End?
by Mika Aniko and Ayumi
Summary: Craziness happen between Tai and Sora. I hate summaries!!! This is a Taiora. For your warning. Please R&R!


## Is this the end?

  
~This is where a strong bond matters more than anything.......~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yadyadyada. Mika and her Digimon and some other characters are created by me.

A/N: Mimi has moved back to Japan. This happened just after Digimon 02. The narrators changes. This is kinda sappy.

Narrator: Sora 

"Sora, Wake Up! Your going to be late!" Yelled Ms. Takenouchi A typical Day of school..... I got up and changed. Got my tennis racket and other stuff and left... without any breakfast. I realized it was almost time and ran to school. Good thing. I got there in time.

"Sora you were in a hurry...." said Tai "Hey Tai." I said huffing "Its not like you being late." said Tai "Come on guys lets get to class." said Mika "Yeah! I heard that a new kid is coming today." said Matt "Really? I didn't know that." said Mika "He's in our class." said Matt "Oh brother...I hate new people." said Mika she said as they walked to class. Mika sat next to me and on the right side are Tai and Matt. "Hello class. I would like to introduce this new student. His name is Shingo Tusko(A/N: Shut up I know its SailorMoon but I can't think of anything else.) " said Ms. Kininoshi I heard a lot of girls whispering that he's hot so I looked at him and saw him looking at me, I know it. He was interested in me.

  
Narrator: Mika 

"Sit down next to the girl that is next to the girl your looking at right now and its not nice to stare." said Ms. Kininoshi Shingo sat to the left of us and tried to talk to Sora but I was in the way, thank god. I knew that Tai will kill me if I sat where Sora is sitting now. Soon the first class was dismissed and we went to the next class. Shingo was following Sora all the time. Until it was time to split to go to the change rooms for gym. (A/N: In Japan the gym classes are split into Girls and Guys.) I asked Sora if she liked Shingo "Me? I only knew him for two minutes!" said Sora and she was off to Tennis. I thought about that for a minute and headed for Volleyball. 

It was lunch time and Shingo asked Sora to sit with him for lunch and being the nice person she is she sat with him and introduced him to the school. They seemed happy but Tai wasn't. He blew up right infront of me. "What you let Sora sit with that kid???!!!???" he blew up. Izzy and Matt clamed him down before he had hurted me. "Who is that kid?" asked Mimi and Izzy "His name is Shingo Tusko. I heard that he will be in Tennis with Sora." I mumbled to Izzy and Mimi, try not to let Tai hear. "Shh..." I hissed at them. "I'll talk to Sora." I said I turned around and saw what I didn't expect to see. Sora and Shingo kissed. I coughed and they quickly pulled away. "Hello Sora I want to talk to you for a moment." I said I dragged Sora to the girl's washroom. "Are you crazy kissing him?????" I nearly shierked "I can't. Shingo held my hands and held me on the spot and I can't get away." said Sora "Tai nearly blow up on me even letting you sit with him." I said Just then I heard banging in the door. I opened the door wondering who it was. It was Tai.

  
Narrator: Matt 

Tai almost punched Mika but I stopped him. She ran away and hid. Sora was surprised and ran away as well. Tai almost cried. I know because I saw a shimmering gitter in his eyes and there were more in his eyes. Anger. Izzy and Mimi clamed Tai down and I went to look for Mika and Sora. I found Mika first. She was crying. "Mika...Its not your fault." I said "Yes it is and now Tai is mad at me." said Mika She put her head on my shoulder and continued crying. I hugged her for a while and with her. We looked for Sora. "Sora!" we yelled and heard her sobbing in a corner. "Sora?" asked Mika "Tai doesn't understand! I love him! Not Shingo!" she cried while she sobbed. We claimed her down and continued with class. For weeks Sora and Tai didn't talk to each other.

  
Narrator: Mimi 

Shingo continued to try to make a move on Sora but Mika and I bugged him off. He wasn't right for Sora! He's such a jerk! Doesn't he see that Tai loves Sora and vice versa? "Sora you love Tai so why don't you tell him and then Shingo might not bug you anymore." I said "I can't. Tai won't listen to me. Everytime I try to even say Hi he walks away." said Sora "God and I thought I was stubborn." said Mika "Thats Tai..." I said I tried to talk to Tai but when I mention Sora's name he walks away. I tried to think of a plan but it always fails! Finally I thought of one person that can talk to Tai. Kari.

  
Narrator: Kari 

Mimi phoned me and told me everything. "Ok Mimi leave it to me." said Kari as soon as she hung up Tai came home. "Hey Tai!" I said cheerfully "Hey Kari..."he said and went to his room. I stopped him. "Tai have you ever thought of listening to Sora for once." I began As usual Tai heard Sora's name and tried to walk away. I stopped him again. "Tai listen to me! Sora had been depressed since you stopped talking to her!" I said "Doesn't she have that Shingo boy to talk and love for???" Tai yelled "Tai! Sora doesn't like Shingo! She loves you and I know you love her too!" I said "If she loves me than she should have kissed Shingo!" Tai hissed "She was forced to! Shingo forced her by holding her still! She tried her best to get away!" I nearly yelled Tai stood with shock and ran to his room and slammed the door. I phoned Mimi and Mika right away and told them everything. They comforted me and told me that I' ve done my job. Now its up to Tai to get his mind straight.

  
Narrator: Tai 

I lied in my bed and thought for a while. I thought of what Kari said, how cold I was to Sora and how I almost hurted Mika. I thought about what happened in the past few weeks. I feel confused.... I layed there and fell asleep... 

  
_Everything I do is for you...   
Why can't you understand me?   
Is it something I said?   
Is it something I did?   
Please tell me   
I'm confused...._

"Tai! Tai! TAI!" screamed Kari "Wha???" I quickly got up. "Dinner's ready." said Kari I get out of my room and went for dinner. I didn't eat much. Mom was wondering if I was alright. I told her I was fine. After dinner I watched T.V. as usual. I went to my room after that and was thinking again. I fell asleep again...

  
_Hear me...Listen to me...   
Are we over?   
Is this the end?   
No please say no...   
Its too soon to say...   
Its over...   
Hear me...Listen to me..._

"Tai! Wake up your going to be late!"yelled Mrs. Kamiya I got up. Got dress, ate, got my soccer ball and stuff and left. I bumped into Sora this morning. "Sorry Sora..." I said That was the first time I talked to Sora since a few weeks ago. She smiled and said "Its ok Tai." "Do you want to walk to school with me?" I asked her "Sure." she answered cheerfully First we didn't talk then... "Umm...Nice day." I said "Yeah! Perfect for sports." she said and ran infront of me and said "Pass the ball!" I kicked the ball towards her and she dribbled it happily and passed it back to me. We played soccer all the way to school. Everyone was surprised that we were together.

  
Narrator: Izzy 

"Tai?" I exclaimed That was my first impression. Seeing Tai and Sora together again made me happy but it made a certain person jealous. Shingo. Shingo was in fact mad. He stormed away. He tried to make a move on Sora once more. I watched in a corner. "Hey Sora do you want to go to the movies tonight?" asked Shingo "Sorry I have a date with Tai. Shingo I love Tai not you. Do you understand?" said Sora and she walked away. Shingo was furious and went and looked for Tai. I hope this doesn't do any damage...

  
Narrator: Sora 

I walked to the cafeteria and didn't see Tai there. I asked Matt, Mimi and Mika if they had seen him. They all said no. I asked Izzy and he said "Shingo went and looked for Tai." "Why won't he give up on me!" I said and raced towards the soccer field. Their they were having a competition on soccer. They were at their hardest. I ran over to the field and tried to stop them. It was just the time when Shingo was about to score on Tai. "No!" yelled Tai It was too late for Tai. The ball was about to hit the soccer goals when... "Sora???" said the both of them and I caught the ball in the nick of time. "Why...? Why Sora? Why did you help him stop the ball?" asked Shingo "I was about to win and have you." "It's not about that Shingo. Love is not about that! Love comes from people's hearts. If two people love each other then nothing can be done to take them apart. I love Tai. Do I have to spell it out for you? I L-O-V-E TAI!" I nearly shierked. I dropped the ball and left. Tai ran after me. I put me head on his shoulders and he put his arm around me. Shingo was shocked and said "Sora Takenouchi don't think that your all that! I know that a lot of girls would love to be my girlfriend! I'll show you!" "Fine by me but I'm certainly not one of them!" I yelled. "Go on with your love with someone else!" said Tai. I feel happy. Now that I have Tai...forever.....

  
The End   
A/N: So what did you think? I wrote this a long time ago. But only decided to put it up o...a few minutes ago. Please review it. Flames are welcome but be nice and don't swear. Bye!


End file.
